Ready
by WasteNoTime
Summary: Kurt and Adam's first time together. Virgin!Kurt, experienced!Adam


Dating Adam brought new worries to Kurt's life, the main one being sex.

Maybe he wasn't the baby penguin anymore but it didn't mean he was a sex god either. Of course, while the countertenor was dating Blaine, they did some _stuff_ but they never went all the way. And for two virgin boys it was fine but Adam was a different story.

For starters, he was older. Which, obviously, meant he must have been more experienced. And Kurt was sure it could mean only one thing – a handjob here and there wouldn't satisfy the man. That's why one evening, not long after they had started dating, Kurt found himself in Adam's dorm room, pulling a condom out of his pocket with a shaky hand and placing it into his boyfriend's hand. The other boy stopped kissing him instantly.

"What is this?" he asked puzzled.

"Um, a condom, I guess," Kurt smiled uncomfortably from where he was lying on the bed.

Adam lifted himself from the boy. "Don't you think it's a bit too soon for us to have sex?" he asked caressing Kurt's cheek with his thumb.

"I don't know… I was just thinking that you may want–"

"Stop right here, gorgeous," Adam put his fingers on Kurt's lips. "It's not about what I want. It's about what _we_ _both_ want. I can see you are not ready and personally I think we should wait a bit longer, get used to each other. We should go at a comfortable pace, step by step."

Kurt watched him with a slight hurt on his face that, he hoped, was hidden from his boyfriend but, unfortunately for him, Adam could see right through him.

"Hey, none of that," he smiled and gave him a chaste kiss on his lips. "It's not that I don't want you. Believe me, you are the reason of my frequent cold showers, I just don't want you to feel pressured. I will never pressure you to do anything you are not ready to do. Okay?"

Kurt gave him a thankful smile. "Okay."

"Now, can we, please, kiss some more? I already miss your lips."

* * *

The next almost four months that followed the talk, the couple spent getting to know each other better. They went on dates, watched movies together, helped each other to prepare for auditions. They also spent nights in each other's arms every so often. Kurt couldn't be more thankful for the single room that Adam had, which allowed them to be together at any hour.

After crossing out many couple's firsts off the list, there was still one thing that they had yet to experience.

"So, Rachel is going on some trip this weekend," Kurt said when he and Adam were leaving after the Glee club practice. "Would you like to come over?"

"Do I ever _not_ want to spend time with you?" Adam laughed teasingly.

"Good question," Kurt smiled. "I was thinking… I'm ready."

"Ready?" Adam questioned.

"Yes, ready. For sex, I mean."

Adam took his hand and squeezed it gently. "Are you sure? It's a big step. I want you to be confident about your choice."

"I am. I really want to do it with you. I want you to be my first."

"Thank you," he smiled affectionately. "Just know that if you change your mind at any moment, all you need to do is tell me."

* * *

Whenever Kurt had thought about his first time, he was scared shitless. But now that he had finally made up his mind, he felt nothing but excitement.

He changed the sheets, placed a bottle of lube and a condom on the nightstand, and waited impatiently for his boyfriend to come, while preparing the dinner.

It was almost seven when someone knocked on the door and Kurt went quickly to open them, to find Adam with a single red rose standing before him.

"Good evening, beautiful," he said and leaned for a kiss.

"Evening," Kurt said and kissed the man, who extended the flower to him. "Thank you. It's very pretty."

"Just like you," Adam winked. "Is it chicken I smell?"

Kurt nodded and let his boyfriend walk into the apartment, shutting the door after him. "Finally we can eat in this place without Rachel going on and on about us eating meat."

Adam laughed and they settled by the table, eating dinner normally as if it was just another evening together but they could both feel the anticipation in the air.

"Do you want some ice-cream for a dessert now?" Kurt asked being a polite host, who just happened to know about Adam's sweet tooth.

"I want something else for the dessert," he answered and captured Kurt's lips with his.

Not long after they were both on the bed panting into a heated kiss, clothes being removed one by one.

"You are so hot," Adam said kissing Kurt's now naked body. "I want you so bad."

"Me too," Kurt answered and all coherent thoughts left his mind as Adam lowered his head and wrapped his lips around Kurt's hardening cock.

So far from what they had been doing, this was his favourite activity. Seeing his boyfriend bobbing his head up and down, lips stretched around him, was the sexiest sight in the world as well as the best feeling ever.

Unfortunately, it didn't take long because Adam had different plans for him and Kurt coming into his throat wasn't one of them. So he released Kurt's cock from his mouth and crawled up to kiss him hungrily while thrusting his dry cock against Kurt's slick one.

"Want… you," Kurt managed through his moans. "Please."

Adam smiled against his lips and sat up, reaching for lube and the condom.

"Spread your legs for me, gorgeous," he instructed and lubed up his fingers.

Fingering wasn't new for them; they had done it many times before but Kurt knew it would be different now because it wasn't about him coming from his boyfriend's fingers; it was about preparation for more.

Once the lube was relatively warm, Adam brought his hand to Kurt's entrance and teased the rim with one finger for a moment. Usually he enjoyed teasing but this night he wanted to focus on one thing only – making Kurt's first experience as enjoyable as possible.

Very slowly he pushed his index finger inside Kurt and let him adjust to the stretch. Soon the second finger joined, and then another.

"I'm… ready," Kurt panted. "Please, now… or I will… come."

Adam removed his fingers slowly. "Are you still sure about this?" he asked putting a condom on and pouring a generous amount of lube over his cock.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay," he said and lowered himself on his boyfriend again. "Thank you for trusting me and letting me be your first."

"I love you," Kurt said looking straight into Adam's eyes.

"I love you too," Adam smiled and gently kissed the boy while slowly pushing in.

It was nothing like what Kurt had experienced before. Fingers were nice but being this full was totally different. And it hurt much more.

"Are you okay, beautiful?" Adam asked when he finally stilled inside his boyfriend.

"Yeah," Kurt breathed trying his best to relax his muscles in hopes for the pain to go away. "Aren't you supposed to move?"

Adam giggled. "No, I'm supposed to give you a few minutes to get used to me being inside you. Only then I'm supposed to move. Though I must say, you are so tight that I'm having difficulties here."

Kurt frowned. "I'm sorry, I–"

"Kurt, sweetie, that's a good thing," he said. "It just feels so good that I can hardly stop myself from mercilessly slamming into you."

"It really feels good for you?"

"It does. And I promise it will feel good for you as well once the pain subsides. I will make sure you have the best orgasm ever."

The conversation helped. It took Kurt's mind off things and he felt his muscles relax. They spent a few more minutes just lazily kissing until Kurt could feel only remainder of pain.

"You can move if you want," he said breaking the kiss.

Adam didn't say anything, just carefully raised himself on his elbows and slowly pulled out and pushed in again.

"Oh, shit," Kurt moaned.

"Okay?" Adam asked moving inside him.

"More than okay," Kurt said and minutes later added, "You can go faster."

And Adam was more than happy to comply. Soon they were both sweaty and incoherent.

"Close," Kurt said through his moans and Adam, who felt like he would come any second, grabbed Kurt's cock in his hand and started pumping it at the same pace as his thrusts'.

"Fuck!" Kurt screamed as he came all over his stomach and Adam's hand.

His boyfriend soon followed and after coming back from his high, he pulled out of Kurt. After discarding the condom and cleaning both of them he lay down next to the boy he loved and kissed him.

"How are you feeling?" Adam asked looking at Kurt's blissful face.

"Happy," Kurt answered and snuggled at his side.

* * *

**Let me know what you think :)**


End file.
